Peer-to-peer (P2P) networks for sharing digital content and resources have gained great popularity. However, due to the fact that each peer node in a P2P network is uniquely addressable, it is not currently possible to address more than one device with a single request in a manner that is transparent to the client. For example, if a particular user is the owner of multiple peer devices such as a personal computer, mobile telephone, and a Personal Video Recorder (PVR), there is currently no means to address all of the user's peer devices using a single request that is transparent to the client. Multi-casting may be used, but it is not transparent to the client. Thus, there is a need for a P2P network architecture that enables a client to address more than one device associated with the P2P network in a manner that is transparent to the client.